nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Chyeknovostan Republic
Chyeknovostan Republic ''' ''Summary'' The United Socialist States of Chyeknovostan Republic is a huge, environmentally stunning nation, remarkable for its devotion to social welfare. Its compassionate, cynical population of 228 million are ruled with an iron fist by the dictatorship government, which ensures that no-one outside the party gets too rich. In their personal lives, however, citizens are relatively unoppressed; it remains to be seen whether this is because the government genuinely cares about its people, or if it hasn't gotten around to stamping out civil rights yet. It is difficult to tell where the omnipresent government stops and the rest of society begins, but it juggles the competing demands of Social Welfare, Defence, and Education. The average income tax rate is 97%. Private enterprise is illegal, but for those in the know there is a slick and highly efficient black market in Arms Manufacturing. College students make ends meet by selling their kidneys, the police have reaffirmed their tough stance on drugs, the government enforces a policy of 'from each according to their ability, to each according to the available budget', and a vast monorail network carries people all over the country. Crime is totally unknown, thanks to the all-pervasive police force and progressive social policies in education and welfare. Chyeknovostan Republic's national animal is the Raven, which frolics freely in the nation's many lush forests, and its currency is the Chyeka. ''Information '' Motto- Nama gratamo k va!, Namash slyavye Rodina! (We hail to you!, our Glorious Motherland) Anthem- Chekish March/ La Marčo na la Čězkij Largest City- Donetsk Official Languages- Chyezkislavik(aka Czekoslavik,Slaviczek,Czezki (Cz="tsz" sound), Russian, Spanish, Italian, French, English, Italian, Dorchyenk, Gadki, Sudesvian Main Languages spoken-Slaviczek, English, Spanish, Russian,Chinese Population(as of 2010)- 228 million+ Ethnicities- Slav, Latin, Spanish, Russian, Serbian, Czech, French, English, Italian, Chyekish(aka Chyezki, or Slaviczek) Arabic, Greek,Chinese,Korean,Japanese Government- Representative Communist Democracy List of Czars since 1453- #Czar Mino Zempovlov 1454-1468 / 22.Czar Manuel Antonio 1722-1736 #Czar Kemko Zempovlov 1468-1482/23.Czar Juan Antonio 1736-1749 #Czar Juan Zempovlov 1482-1493/ 24.Czar Tonu Ezimskiy 1749-1756 #Czar Trino Zempovlov 1493-1494 /25.Czar Junzesk Ezimskiy 1756-1770 #''Czar Augustus Minzimov 1494-1501'' /26.Czar William Svetov 1770-1793 #Czar Menstoyef Minzimov 1501-1516/ 27.Czar Gorzo Kevotovskiy 1793-1806 #Czar Marquis Bolosque 1516-1528 /28.Czar Nemke Fettuccini 1806-1812 #Czar Marquis Bolosque II 1528-1539 /29.Czar Hungere Minzskiy 1812-1813 #Czar Yur Bolosque 1539-1557/ 30.Czar Imozotro Minzskiy 1813-1836 #Czar Trushyev Nuzikmov 1557-1579/31. Czar Antonyo Trushev 1836-1854 #Czar Alejandro Juan 1579-1588 /32.Czar Leoto Trushev 1854-1870 #Czar Elkor Minzimov 1588-1604 /33.Czar Mizno Trushev 1870-1883 #Czar Mizek Minzimov 1604-1628/ 34.Czar Khoronimko Trushev 1883-1899 #Czar Tezlik Minzimov 1628-1628 /35.Czar Yur Trushev 1899-1910 #Czar Feros Dorshyev 1628-1643/ 36.Czar Nomik Trushev 1910-1917 #Czar Lyevo Lyevotiv 1643-1663/ 37.Czar Ashlo Trushev 1917-1940 #Czar Felip Antonio I 1663-1678/ 38.Czar Druno Zemtovskiy 1940-1950 #Czar Felip Antonio II 1678-1685/ 39.Czar Arzo Dorshyev IV 1950-1963 #Czar Felip Antonio IV 1685-1700/ 40.Czar Roskhav Khovotov 1963-1989 #Czar Ferdinand Antonio VII 1700-1712/ 41.Czar Roskhav Khovotov II 1989-2000 #Czar Ferdinand Antonio V 1712-1722/ 42.Czar Namik Khovotov 2000-2010 43.Czar Staliko Porzanov 2010-2010 44.Czar Mizlini Tarkov 2010-2010 45.Czar Roskhav Kartovskiy 2010- Currency-Chyeka (example Э 2.000= 2000 Chyekas) Internet TLD .cin Calling Code +381 ''The People'' ___________________________________________________ The Chyesko are a remarkable people. In 1584 a civil war occured in the once nation known as Chyeknovia. This Civil War became a blood bath, millions perished in it as war generals tried to fight for control over the government.One group of people that survived were the Chyesko. The Chyesko are a little dark skinned, they have dark black hair and usually blue eyes. The people are very nice as it is with in their culture, they are hard working and very patriotic of their country. In the family kids are well looked after, the parents can both work if they want. Equality is never an issue, color or race doesn't matter to the Chyesko which is what is surprising for a nation known to be Oppressive. Chyesko are always polite, they welcome geust and most homes have special rooms for guest, and other company. ''The Culture'' The culture of Chyeknovostan is very rich, the language is a very special combonation of Russian, Spanish, Italian, French, and English influences. The music is much like Spanish or Russian traditional music, known for its beats and singing. Chyesko families open there arms to new comers, they usually have a special room for guest, and people who need to rest. Chyesko will offer food, water, and there home to almost anyone, they are always polite and there language reflects on that. Chyeskja (Chee-yeh-skee-yaw) sounds like a very crude language at first but once you listen to it, it is a very beautiful language because of it's influences but it's very easy to speak. And little has changed in it over the last few hundreds of years. The power of the common household is shared by the mom and dad, Parents work usually during the day and come home and are able to relax and do what they want. Chyesko enjoy partying and relaxation and there are plenty of places to do that, another interesting thing is the art. Their art reflects not only past rulers but of their lives. Pottery and cloth is decorated with elegant lines and pictures os scenes like birds and animals. You can see people playing the Trik Dora Gutaro a 3 stringed guitar that has been used for centuries. The architecture displays several influeces the main ones you'll see in biuldings is a mix of Spanish, Islamic, and Russian architecture but Chyeknovostan is not Islamic, The food is usually of the spicy or sweet variety type, the most famous is La Zupá na La Čěknovoistá or Soup of Chyeknovostan, containing more than a dozen spices, and lean pork and lamb meat it is very good, and Chyeknovostan processes nearly 4 million gallons of it every year, The language reflects a mixture of Latin and Slavic influences which you can see every where. It is quite common to see open markets on the streets in villages all the a Communist Dictatorship the government does not control all markets only in large cities, small villages usually have their own markets. ''The History'' The History of Chyeknovostan is not a pretty one but doesn't mean it's all gloom. The first people arrived from the south around 500ad, they were a people called the Kek, these were hunters who were following game north. Eventually they began to settle down and biuld villages, the first village was known as Patruv. for the next 430 years they lived peacefully trapping game and farming. They settled in what today is the Chanimka District and slowly expanded westward to where present day Lefostova, Blesva, and the Zulsevich Districts are. But in 1030ad In vaders from the south came known as the Leyut they invaded pushing the Kek back and eventually conquering them. The Leyut were Islamic Farmers who brought many great things to the Keks including irragation, and wall biulding they also brought art and music to the Keks. And soon the Keks adopted this style as their own. 'The First Empire'However a Revolt occured around 1324ad leading to more revolts, the Keks wanted freedom from the Leyuts and in 1350 the Leyut king was assassinated ending the Leyut Empire. The Keks prevailed and soon the era became known as the "First Empire". The Kek Empire stretched from the Vunotov District all the way to the coast in the Trenko District and as from Potrensa to Chanimka. '''The Collapse of The First Empire Their capital city was in Lefostova called Hazhanamimkarut(Haw-zhuh-naw-mihm-kuh-root). The city only lasted for 40 years when it was burnt to the ground during a revolution, and in 1410 the Kek Empire began to collapse as it went into decay, Little fuedal states began to sprang up. Pretty soon the two main ones were known as Korzo and Tremkia, a state of war finally happened in 1438 when the Tremkia king was killed by a Korzo assasin. Korzo already in a decaying state was no match for Tremkia. Birth of A new Empire Finally once reuntited peace ensured Tremkia soon changed it's name to Chyeknovia and established themselves as the Chyeknovian Empire in 1453. Finally in 1584 a civil war erupted splitting the nation into many states trying to gain control. The Chyeknovian Government sent 4 million people, women, children, and soldiers to the Tekrazh na Gulag a prison. Not a single one returned. As a group arose known as the Chyesko or Chyesk or Chyeski(Chee-yes-koh or Chee-yesk or Chee-yeski) as they began to fight and gain control Chyeknovia began to fall apart. When the Chyesko reached Tekrazh na Gulak the sight was horrifying, 4 million people perished in the prison. Some died on the way, others suffered torture, Impalements, Hangings, and Crematories. And today Tekrazh Na Gulak is held as the worlds most brutal and deadly prison. When the Chyesko finally over through the Chyeknovian Government the war haad lasted 58 years from 1584-1642, 8 million people in this area died one of the worlds most bloodiest conflicts. And in 1643 the Chyeknovostani Empire was created. Expansion Spanish, Russian, French, And English Colonies were in the west, unfortunently in the way of the Chyesko march to the west Seas. In several wars These colonies fell the last colony before the Chyesko finally made it to the sea was a Russian Colony. This was tooken over in 1754. The Chyesko now had an empire that was about the same size as it is today.Excluding Dorchyenko.In 1923 a revolution occured thanks to russian propoganda to the east, the Imperialist Governmnet was overthrown and the leader of the Chyesko Communist Party Klimino Vorzotov installed a communist government. Fall of Communism ''' When the fall Of communism began in the late 80s, it had very little effect on Chyeknovostan. It wasn't until her biggest ally and supporter The Soviet Union collapsed did it have an Effect. Within the next few years the nation went into Debt, many demonstrations occured in the streets of several large cities. Finall several revolts took shape, the first was led by Imperialist in the January Revolt of 2000. Many of these people carrying weapons seized a bank and one of the parliement biuldings in the once Capital of Blesva. Finally after a few days the revolt was tooken down. The second was lead by people who supported a new Communist governmnt that was more extreme, They supported a Communist Dictatorship. This revolt occured and would be known as the May revolt of 2002. Fortunently it was also brought down. The unrest was causing massive problems as the nation seemed to fall apart, it was thrown into debt to the point that it owed several billion dollars, the Chyeka had decreased in so much value that 23.976 Chyekas would equal 1 dollar. But yet despite all this Chyeknovostan limped along for the next 8 years. Finall another revolt happened, In May, 2010, armed people wanting a Communsit Dictatorship stormed the Red Council House in Blesva. Hundreds marched on the biulding led by Communist Dictator leader Staliko Porzanov. Finally the rotted Communist government of Chyeknovostan fell. Staliko established himself as dictator of Chyeknovostan in late May. '''The New Regime For the next few weeks Chyeknovostan finally stabilized, Staliko's reforms in the government had brought the country back. He was considered a hero, by the Chyeko. He created new work for people who lost their jobs cut back on spending. And Isolated Chyeknovostan from out side nations. The money biuld up was massive for once Chyeknovostan was not in debt, all was well till Staliko got ill. On his death bed he gave power to his long and trusted Freind Mizlini Pietra Tarkov, finally in June Staliko died. Tarkov took control of the Regime. Aimed at restoring Chyeknovostan's old glory, and opening the country up to trade. He made several new reforms to the government. Rewriting a Constitution he established the Red Council much like a parlement. And moved the Capital from Blesva to Chyeknovograd which was renamed Chyeknograd. The nation was at an all new high, Tarkov's new reforms made Chyeknovostan a power to the international communtiy. Tarkov however did not like Capitalist Ideas and slowly the country began to slip back into debt. Tarkov's over spending on military finally brought the nation back to debt nd riots ensued. Finally, leaving the Red Parlement biulding he was shot. The next day Tarkov was pronounced dead. The nation was shocked and went into an uproar, the shooter was caught a few weeks later and Identified as Junzerak Kizronotov. Now the issue was who would get power, Luckily for Tarkov establishing the Red Council they voted that Notorious General Dmitri Petro Kartovskiy would be the New Tsar. All though beig communist hyeknovostan used the term Tsar, or Czar for their leader. The Kartovskiy Era Although still in power Kartovskiy's legislation is called the Kartovskiy era. Being a general for the Chyeko army, the Red Council put him in charge. His new policy was rather unique compared to his Pro-Czar Tarkov. It was rather completely opposite, of Tarkov's views. Kartovskiy provided several reforms and cut back on military spending. He brought the nation out of debt, and made it run smoother than ever before. He thought more about his people rather then himself. Opening trade with several other nations Chyeknovostan began to prosper, He formed a new Union known as the U.S.S.C.R or the United Socialist Common Republics. This gave nations the right to join this Union and become states. In this case he then formed the Common Council which held Represenitives from each state. He also did not see Imperialism, Capitalism, or Democracy as a threat either, but more like a need for the government. This new communist government he gave the name Chyeknovism, With a Communist base like banning private enterprise except for small villages, He introduced Capitalism into the system by allowing Weapon Manufacturing,(Chyeknovostan's biggest Business) run seperately from the Governemnt but with the Government watching. He also introduced Democracy and Represenitism by giving people a voice. Then he introduced imperialism by allowing companies that the Governemtn controlled to expad into other nations. This made the system run more smoothly than ever. The people would come to the Representatives in the Common Council, the Common Council would vote on it if A majority won, then they'd present it to the Red Council, The Red Council made up of Chyeknovostan as the Head state and two other States, would then either vote on it or "kill" it. This intunr provided a Democratic system into a stagnant Communist Regime. Although the economy is still weak it has moved quite a bit from what it was. Surplusses of money is coming in little by little and the once 100% tax rate has dropped in the 90s and continues to drop. Kartovskiy hopes for a Union of friendship between Capitalist, Democracies, Imperialist, and Communist/Socialist. The nation has now tooken a turn from Being an all out Isolated Communist Regime to a more liberal Representative Communist Democracy. Economy and Government The Economy is huge, Chyeknovostan is a Communist Nation but in it's own way. The people consider it Chyeknovism, there is no private enterprise, all salaries and prices are managed by the government.Workers work and are payed once a week by the government when they buy something 10% of it goes back to the treasury and the rest is divided up as well. And with a population of millions of people and growing Chyeknovostan is loaded with money every week. The way the sytem works is very unique, when it was created it eliminated the social class system. So there is no poor, rich, or middle class people just the workers class. Everything is managed by the Head Council Known as the Red Council which inturn listens to the lower "Common Council". People's lives are controled only when they are in the factory when they leave they are allowed to do what they wish. It is a mix of a communist system with a democractic way of life for it's people. There is no racial issues everyone is equal. And the Crime rate is hardly there at all. An estimated 1 billion dollars rolls in for every 1,000,000 people that buy something so if you have 130 million people that adds up to about 130 billion dollars every week. The system is extremely unique. Chyeknovostan also has a very efficient miltary, it's two main issues for budgeting are military and social warfare which must balance out to keep the system running smoothley, And the biggest help is through Kartovskiy's new reforms making the Government turn from Communism into what Kartovskiy calls a Representative Communist Democracy. Military and Law and Order The military is massive and grows every year, It is required by the state that everyone goes throught military. Everyone who's able starts at age 10 which is where they go to the Military Academies on Discipline which teach Discipline and Respect, this inturn keeps crime rate low. You go from 10-17 in which case you then have a choice to either stay in or not if you choose to stay then you stay until you are unable to fight or until your 40 in which case you can retire. The Military consist of 6,500,000 personell from all branches and its still growing. The biggest branch is the army with 3,000,000 people. The second is the Navy, However this may not be for very long as the cutting of militarial funding continues to create a surplus the nation has yet to adopt the Stable limit for military her Defense budget takes up 17% of her Budget, this is a very huge chunk and thats in billions of US dollars, which inturn would be a few trillion Chyekas. Education Education is important for the Chyeknovostani, you start school when you reach age 5 once you go through all 12 grades, you then go through 4 years of College. You go to School from 9am-3:30pm and then from there you go to military academy from 4:30pm-6pm. Although most people now take military academy during school which mean you go from 9am-3:30pm which is cheaper for the government and this has been adopted. 2 hours of school is for militrary academics of discipline and respect, Reforms through schools has allowed the govenment to stay out much more than they use too, The main subjects that are focused on is Math, Chyeskia Language arts, English, and Science and History. The most important however are Math, Chyeskia language arts and English. Chyeknovstan policy is no one should fail. And the country does pretty well in providing college grade students. COPY OF THE CONSTITUTION OF THE USSCR- The United Socialist State of the Common Republic In an effort to unite not only Communist States, but Dictator, and Socialist States that share an Ideology related to or applying to Communism or Socialism, In order to establish a head Government run by a Council that is there for the people. In aspect to show that a working system of once nations that become states to the Federation can unite as one. To eliminate the classes and create one solid class known as the Workers Class. To aid nations who come before the Council asking for assistance due to acts of war on their Ideology, Practices, People, Race, Government, Or culture as a whole. To stand as a Federation of United states against foreign threats presented to corrupt governmental systems as a whole. United as a whole to support and aid each fellow state in the Federation against Terrorist both Foreign and Domestic, and to aid fellow states in the aspect that a nation declares war on them.And to fight as a whole for a fellow state that has been attacked by a foreign power. To establish a justice system, and laws that each state will abide by, and to keep order with in the states so that feudal actions do not occur. As well as to prevent Civil Wars from happening and destroying the Federation. To grant full trade, between states, and to allow freedom of passage, between each state. And to grant people the right to move to another state with having to go through border checks. And to allow free trade between all states. And to establish a new form of Government known as 2nd Representative Dictorial Communism or Chyeknovism.. And to stand a new Nation that will actively fight against Nazism, and Imperialist, or Capitalist looking to expand just for profit. We form the new and reformed the United Socialist State of the Common Republics. Article 1. Nations that accept to join the USSCR are to hand over the military to the Red Council which will be added to the Federations army. All trade will be allowed to pass freely between states, including free passage for people to travel any where they please within the Federation without doing border checks. Nations that join will be considered states or districts within the USSCR each having a Represenitive for the Common Council. Article 2, Money All states must use the Dollar when trading with another state to avoid confusion, All foreign trade can only be done by approval from the Red Council. A treasurer will keep track on the Treasury as to avoid debt. Article 3, Foreign Policy The states in the USSCR will only be allowed to trade with foreign powers if by approval from the Red Council. The USSCR will NOT attend in any provocation between 2 nations or more unless done by a vote of 2/3rds in the Red Council. States may not declare war, establish trade or treaties with foreign powers. They must appeal to the Red Council for approval in which case the Red Council will vote. Foreign powers who come to the USSCR for aid must state why. The USSCR vowes to protect weak nations who have been wrongfully declared war on. Article 3,Head Powers (Non-Electional long term) Powers are to be given and appointed ONLY by approval from the Red Council, which has complete power to ban or allow nations in or out of the Federation.The Head State is the main leader and General of the USSCR and her army, he/she is granted full powers that any other official has but in order to limit what he/she may do, he/she may add or remove states without consent of the Red Council . He must present what he/she wants to the Rest of the Red Council, which must be passed by a 2/3 vote. The Head of Foreign and Domestic Affairs is the second Red Council member who is second in Command for when the Head State is not in attendance, He/she deals with Foreign and Domestic affairs whether they be trade, or warfare. The 3rd Council Member is the Head of Police, and Law. He/she is in charge of Domestic people as to make sure states follow laws, and must present an issue for when a state has not followed the laws to the Red Council. The Head State has all these powers and is allowed to use them if either of the other Red Council members is not present. Article 3, 2nd Level Represenitive Powers The Second Level of power is the Common Council this is made up of 1 Representative(What was your nations leader before you joined) from each state who will follow his/her peoples thought. The Representatives are to take issues that the people want in their state and present it to the Red Council. Representatives only have the power to Present issues on Polotics, Trade, war etc. to the Red Council. The Representatives can only run by what their people think. Article 4, Passing an Issue To pass an issue a Representative must present it to the Red Council either the Vice Head or The Head State will then present it to the other Council members. Then a vote will be casted but ONLY in the Red Council if the vote wins by 2/3rds then it passes. However if the vote does not pass it then becomes open to the states, when a majority of the states either votes against it or for it the issue will either pass or fail. As well if an issue can not be decided upon in The Red Council it will be opened to the states. Article 5, Class system There will be no poor, middle , or rich class. There will be no minorities in the USSCR, everyone is considered the "Workers Class" their will be no racial, or any other material used to destroy the integrity of a group, or culture. Article 6, Private Propperty and Private Enterprise is illegal, there will be no capitalist corporations working in the USSCR, All Enterprise is the Workers, And not a single person's. Article 7, War The USSCR may ONLY go to war if the Red Council cast a vote and it wins by 2/3rds, in which case they must also vote on how much military to use out of the Federations reserves, and whether Nuclear Warheads will be used or not. States may NOT declare war on eachother in the Federation.The USSCR will fight for Communsit nations and others ONLY if the declaration of war on them was unjust in the USSCRs eyes. States are expected to: Article 8, The States will defend eachother at any cost and allow join control of their armed forces, and will aid in Domestic and Foreign affairs that draw the intention of the USSCR Article 9, The States Develope trade, and friendship amongst once another to improve and keep running the economy for the sake and well being of the people. And to assure that they will always be together. Article 9, The States will be expected to have loyalty to the Federation and to stray away from other Alliances that they may come across. They will be expected to follow all rules, on conduct and Procedures which will be given by the Red Council on a further date. Article 10, The States will be allowed to run their government the way they want, except for being allowed to declare war, establish and maintain treaties both within and outside the Federation. Article 11. Admendments to this Constitution may be presented by states to the Red Council,which will passed by a 2/3 vote or by mahority in the Common Council, In which case the change will be made in a 48 hour period and everyone Notified. Article 12. Nation that want to apply for state hood in this Federation must fill out a form and hand it in to the Head State. Which will be voted upon by a 2/3 vote or majority if the Head State wats to present it to the council, if not then he/she may decide themselves. 01